


Wake Me Up Inside

by Blujayalexander



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Coming Untouched, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Gender Roles, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, The Amazing Tour Is Not on Fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blujayalexander/pseuds/Blujayalexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2016 and Dan's looking back on the years with Phil by his side, the adventures they have be through and maybe for the first time since 2012 actually showing the world the real him. Sure his tweets have hinted at it, but what if he actually sat down with a camera and made a video. And what happens when he eventually spills his real feelings to Phil after all these years. Will they be reciprocated or is it too late for them to stand a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life's Made For Contemplating

Sometimes when Dan thought back on his past before he met Phil he realised that may his life wasn't always perfect and he hand to always take the right direction in his life, so why now was he contemplating his past? Simply because he knew that because of Phil he was mostly a different person than the one destiny had originally intended him to be. See Dan was afraid , afraid of being the real him…behind all the jokes and the stupid puns , he'd always been afraid , it was all to simple to hide away behind a screen when people didn't see the real you and even more simple to hide away , make up lies to hide feelings from friends. What was Dan afraid of…..well nothing more than being judged for his sexuality and now he identified . Sure his on screen persona made enough sexual joke to make a nun swear but off screen he'd nearly always avoid comments on it. Sure he was bisexual and sometime enjoyed the feeling of wearing clothes made for the opposite gender, but why should clothes have a gender. He really wished he could find a way to come out, show the real him….and we'll finally get back together with Phil. Maybe this year would be it, the freedom of being away on tour meant he could try things out on a tour bus while traveling and no one would be any the wiser


	2. Black lace on sweat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan's brought something online , and the first night of tour his alone, the perfect opportunity to use it arises.
> 
>  
> 
> What can I say the smut happened in the first chapter 
> 
> I'm not sorry for any of this

The tour had started off amazingly well, well as good as they could have expected having not done the show for a few months and the stage being larger, Phil had still somehow managed to fall off the stage and apparently had a nice bruise to match. As much as Dan rolled his eyes at Phil's antics it was exactly this kind of thing that he loved about him, the almost too adorable way he was accident prone, the way he simply didn't care when he did do something mildly stupid. Sometimes though it pained Dan to when Phil was hurt, but at least their first night was at a hotel thanks to playlist being the first one meant the luxury of a bedroom each, that of course were joined by a single door. 

Dan was sweaty and breathless by the time the show finished , he could feel his hair curling into what he called his _hobbity_ style, that for some reason all the fans seamed to go Crazy after he didn't get why, he thought he looked a mess, that's when he realised he'd zoned out and Phil was trying to talk to him. _” sorry Phil what was that, I zoned out for a little there”_ shrugged slightly as his eyes ran to Phil's lips trying to focus on what he was saying and not the urge to kiss him like he so longingly wanted to. Phil shook his head this was normal, Dan zoning out and Phil having to repeat what he'd been saying _” I said I’m going for dinner with my parents it's their last night here and I want to make sure I spend at least a little time with them before our crazy three month adventure”_. Dan nodded , it would give him chance to try out the new thing he'd brought….he'd wanted to try this out for a long time . But hadn't had the chance or the well guts do back home, something about this made seam alright ….like everything was normal. When I fact he'd gotten some odd feelings when ordering them online and hiding them from Phil had been even worse. Once their clothes from the last part of the show were packed away, Dan and Phil went their separate ways Phil with his family for dinner and Dan, to his room….to find out the silk and lace item he'd brought wondering just how good it would feel on his skin.

Slipping into the room he locked the door behind him and took a breath he was sweaty still but knew it was pointless showering ….well pointless till after he'd done what he was about to, He undressed the sudden warmth hitting him, his skin was tacky with sweat but how good the feeling was to, finding the item from where he’d buried it deep in his case he took a few moments feeling the softness of the material , he imagined what it would be like to wear out. Or even wear for someone else…..to show off. He shook the image out of his mind , he wanted to enjoy this , not rush right into it . He bit his lip as he slid the silk and lace panties up, taking time to watch himself in the mirror , impressed with at how soft and smooth the material felt. Was this a kink? Another one to add to his list, mind you he wasn't sure now many on his list were true kinks and not just things he wanted to try …with someone, that someone more specifically being Phil.

That was all it took, the thought of Phil to start the swirling thoughts inside his mind, the way his face would look, or how his lips and fingers would feel as the trailed their way over his body, lips dipping into the curves of bone, leaving bruises , marking him. _”Fuck….”_ a low moan left Dans lips as his own hand traveled down his chest , teasing over the cool material of the panties and palmed himself, already half hard, his fingers moving slowly…painstakingly teasing himself bringing himself closer and closer, thrusting up into his own touch, he wanted to enjoy this for as long as possible , but also knew he couldn't cope long, the feeling of the silk smoothness against his burning erection was euphoric , he whimpered slightly needing more now, he closed his eyes and let his mind wonder ..slowly sliding his hand under the band and grasped his cock, using the precum as lube he teased over his slit before working his hand down expertly ……, his mind imagining a hot sweaty Phil, his lips swollen eyes blown out from pleasure, the image he'd gotten off to so many times and all self created….it's how he longed to see Phil, a hot mess, bringing him closer and closer to his climax.

In that moment it wasn’t his own hand on his cock, it was Phil's, slowly swirling and teasing , stopping for slightly to long before moving again, a low whimper as all Dan could manage now, his hips thrusting up into his hand as his movements got faster, more needy , the pants and moans sounding like a mix of Phil's name and something that was most likely fuck but wasn't really a word. All it took was a few more strokes imagining Phil begging him to come for him to release, hot heavy spurts covering his hand and coating the inside of the panties. He'd have to wash them in the sink but fuck he didn't care. In the moment he let his body relax to blissed out to even move. He'd never came like that before ….not without a toy involved anyway. This was going to be interesting , if his current predicament was anything to by. Maybe just maybe he'd go for a second round before Phil came back. He wanted to make sure he got in as much use of the panties as possible. He closed his eyes , and lay back, letting his mind wander in preparation for round two.


End file.
